The Kurosaki Twins
by Kisa Kuruta
Summary: Hisoka and Hijiri were innocently at the beach near their house when their parents were brutally murdered. That's when their worlds came crashing down. Will one man be able to save them or will they always feel like dying. *Maybe lemons dunno yet* PLEASE REVIEW Note: Rin is my OC Hisoka x Hijiri mostly.
1. Prologue

**Chapter Zero**

Hisoka looked at the water in confusion. He glanced at Hijiri as the darker haired male played with a rock.

" Hijiri, I'm kinda scared." Hisoka muttered pulling at his twin's sleeve.

" What's to be afraid of? It's just the ocean." Hijiri replied skipping the rock.

" I want to go home. I don't like it here. It doesn't feel right." Hisoka whispered hugging Hijiri's arm close to his chest.

" Momma told us we had to stay here." Hijiri said softly rubbing Hisoka's carmel colored hair.

" I know. I just really scared!" Hisoka sniffed at the chill of the fog coming into their cove.

" You're such a scaredy-cat but either way, I love you." Hijiri replied kissing his twin's forehead.

" Hijiri!" Hisoka blushed.

" What? It's only us." Hijiri replied laughing softly.

Both boys heard a scream.

" Hisoka! What did you empathy sense earlier?" Hijiri asked suddenly wide eyed.

" I was uncomfortable and I felt weak." Hisoka replied.

" Now?"

" It kinda hurts and I feel light headed." Hisoka muttered.

Hijiri grabbed Hisoka's wrist and pulled him the direction of the house. He stumbled behind his brother. When they got to their house they swung open the door to reveal their parents dead and bloody on the floor. Hisoka fainted. Hijiri caught him before he hit the floor. He ran to find the phone.

When Hijiri found the phone he called the only number he could think of: 911.

" 911 what's your emergency?"

" My parents! You have to save them! Their lying on the floor! I was with my brother at the beach and we heard a scream! Please get here quickly." Hijiri yelled into the receiver frantically.

" I'll send someone out immediately. Stay on the phone until they get there."

" I have to take care of my brother! He's fainted! I don't want anything to happen to him."

" Take the phone with you."

" I can't! It has a cord!" Hijiri began to cry.

" Calm down everything's going to be okay."

" No! My brother! What'll happen if he dies!?" Hijiri sobbed loudly.

" The ambulance and police just left they'll be there in five minutes. I want you to put the phone down but not hang it up. Run and go get your brother and then pick the phone back up."

" Okay." Hijiri replied putting the phone down on the counter.

He ran to grab Hisoka. He picked up the small boy and ran back into the kitchen. He picked up the phone as he held his brother around the waist.

" I'm back." Hijiri said in a much more calm voice.

" Alright. I was you to stay on the line un-"

" The police are here." Hijiri interrupted hearing the sirens outside.

" Stay where you are until they find you." the dispatcher said before ending the call.

Hijiri hugged Hisoka closely. He was beginning to feel afraid. A policeman ran into the kitchen and jumped to she the small boy's in the kitchen.

" Put your hands up!" The policeman shouted pointing his gun.

" If I do, I'll drop him!" Hijiri cried out as he showed the phone the the young man.

" All right. I understand come with me." The policeman replaced his gun in his holster.

" What about Momma and Papa?" Hijiri asked timidly.

Hisoka shuddered and opened his eyes.

" Hijiri?" Hisoka asked tiredly.

" Hisoka! You're awake! Momma and Papa, are they gone?" Hijiri asked the young officer.

The man sighed and asked something into his walkie-talkie.

" They're gone." The dreaded reply.

" No! That can't be true! You're lying!" Hijiri yelled angrily as tears fell from his eyes.

" Brother, it's true. I can't feel their emotions." Hisoka replied grabbing Hijiri's shoulders and crying himself.

" Both of you have to come with me." The officer said picking them up.

" Gyah! Kidnapper!" Hijiri yelled kicking the man.

" Stop, Hijiri! He'll arrest you for assault!" Hisoka replied and the tears fell from his eyes.

" I won't let him take us! He's kidnapping us since Momma and Papa are dead!" Hijiri yelled.

When the officer got outside he set the boy's down on the steps. Hijiri and Hisoka said quietly, tears stilling running down their faces. The boys sat deathly still and looked lifeless. The EMTs and officers worried about them. When they were picked up again neither boy did anything.

They were placed into the back of a squad car and driven to an adoption center. When they got there, Hijiri did nothing but hold Hisoka's hand. They were led inside and a red haired woman greeted them.

" Welcome!" She said happily as her curly hair framed her face wildly.

" Hello Rin. These two boys need a home. We have a request that they stay together." The officer replied setting the boys on their feet.

Hisoka hid behind Hijiri and held his hand tightly. The woman, 'Rin', looked at them with kind soft eyes.

" What are their names?" Rin asked.

" We don't know anything about them except that they're Nagare and Karin's children. I believe ones female and the other is a male but the could both be male." The officer sighed.

Rin took the boys into a separate room and sat them down in a chair. She stepped out of the room and spoke with the officer for a moment. She waved and came back in.

" So, what are your names?" She asked.

The boys looked at their shoes. " Hisoka and Hijiri." They answered to together.

" I'm Rin Flire. How old are you?" Rin asked admiring Hisoka's green crystal eyes.

No answer. " You two should get a bath and get something to eat." Rin said softly. " Do you usually bathe together?"

Hisoka nodded his head and held onto Hijiri. Rin stood up and led them into a bathroom. She sat Hisoka on the toilet seat and turned on the water. She warmed it up the perfect temperature and plugged the drain.

She turned to Hijiri and began to unbutton his shirt. She placed it on the counter. She slipped his pants and under pants off and placed him in the bath. _Male_. She thought to herself.

She began to undress Hisoka. She slipped his sweater off over his head and slipped his baggy jeans from his body with ease. She slipped his underpants off and placed him in the bath with Hijiri. _Both male_. She added to her thought.

" You can handle washing on your own, you're big boys." She said stepping out and sitting in front of the door.

" Hisoka, are you okay? Her emotions were effecting me." Hijiri asked rubbing his twin's hair.

" She needs to learn to block her emotions just a little." Hisoka replied softly.

" Cheer up. We'll get adopted soon enough and we won't be around her at all."

" Have you already gotten over Momma and Papa's deaths!? Don't you believe in grief!?" Hisoka cried out.

" I loved them dearly but we can't let it run our life. We're turning eight in a few days." Hijiri said softly.

" I wish we could celebrate with Momma and Papa." Hisoka complained.

" We're together at least. I'm glad I can stay with you." Hijiri smiled hugging Hisoka to his bare chest.

" H-Hijiri! Don't do that! It's embarassing!" Hisoka cried out blushing.

" Why? It's just us. That, and we're twins." Hijiri laughed softly.

" The red haired lady could come in at any moment." Hisoka snapped.

" So what? I'll protect us." Hijiri suddenly looked sad.

" Hijiri?"

" Hmm?"

" Do you want me to wash your back for you?" Hisoka asked softly.

" If you want." Hijiri replied still deep in thought.

Hisoka picked up a wash cloth that the 'red haired lady' brought and dipped it in the water. He began to rub it lightly on Hijiri's back.

" The water feels good." Hijiri mumbled as he brought his knees to his chest and set his head on them.

When Hisoka finished, he hugged Hijiri tightly. Hijiri picked up the other wash cloth and wet it. He began to wash Hisoka's back.

Hisoka shivered at the sudden warmth. He grabbed Hijiri's shoulders and closed his eyes. The water burned his cold pale skin.

" H-Hijiri! It's hot!" Hisoka cried out.

" It's okay. Sit back in the water. It'll get better." Hijiri coaxed.

Hisoka clung to Hijiri. Hijri finally pried Hisoka off him after several minutes. They washed up sat in the tub. A knock resounded at the door when 'The red haired lady' walked through the door.

" I brought you some clothes." She said softly.

She set the cothes down on the toilet seat and spread a towel out for the boys to step on. She helped Hisoka out first. He grabbed the towel hurriedly with a blush on his face. Hijri stepped out behind Hisoka and grabbed his towel softly. Both boys wrapped themselves in their towels. Rin reached out to help Hisoka dry off but he jumped away and glared at her hands.

Rin withdrew her hands slowly and looked away. Hijiri stepped towards the toilet and looked at Rin expectantly.

" You can choose which pair of nightclothes you want." She said softly.

Hijri picked out the midnight blue pair. He slid the black boy short underpants on and then his pants. He buttoned up the shirt and dried his dark hair. Hisoka looked at Hijiri with a look of despair. Hijiri understood.

" Could we have a few minutes to our selves?" He asked softly.

Rin nodded and stepped out of the room. Hijiri walked over to the toilet seat and picked up another pair of underpants exactly like his. He motioned for Hisoka to drop his towel as he slid the underpants on. He helped Hisoka into his light blue nightclothes and dried his hair.

" Hey, boy's I'm coming in." Rin called softly.

The door opened and Rin walked in. She saw Hijiri helping Hisoka dry his hair and it made her feel something warm. She smiled as Hisoka glared at her. Hijiri looked at her with hazey eyes. He grabbed Hisoka's hand and followed Rin out of the bathroom.

" I'm going to lead you two to your room and then go back and clean up the bathroom."

The group reached a door. Rin swung it open and led them inside. There were two beds set side by side. Both beds looked super comfortable. Rin shut the door after she exited. She sat in front of the door to listen.

" Hi-Hijiri." Hisoka muttered as he began to sob.

" Shh. I know Hisoka. It hurts, I understand better than anyone." Hijiri coaxed.

Hijiri led them to one of the beds. He helped Hisoka on and clambered on himself. He hugged his twin tightly and rocked him back and forth as he began to cry too. The two boys stayed up for hours and finally cried themselves to sleep.

Rin got up stiffly and opened the door quietly. She walked over to the bed and covered the boys in the black and white comforter. She walked towards the door and turned out the lights before she walked out.


	2. The Adoption

It had been nine years since the Kurosaki twins had been taken in. Hisoka still looked like death was upon him compared to Hijiri. Both hated being in the adoption center, although Hijiri had taken up violin lessons. Multiple people had come to adopt them but would want only one. They would act as if they hated the people and would threaten them until one day.

" Hisoka, Hijiri. You have a visitor. He seems like a good man who is willing to adopt you both. Please behave." Rin asked pushing a greyish red streak of hair behind her ear.

" Yeah, yeah." Hisoka muttered not bothering to look up from his book.

" Alright!" Hijiri smiled as he began to put his violin away.

Rin grinned and walked out of the room to fetch who-ever was to see them. A young man walked in, his eyes a deep violet. His hair was dark brown like Hijiri's.

" Excuse me." The man said as he shut the door.

Hisoka didn't like the mysterious feeling about the man and hugged Hijiri close.

" I'm Asato Tsuzuki. I was looking into adopting you both." The man smiled foolishly.

" I'm Hijiri Kurosaki and this is my twin brother, Hisoka Kurosaki." Hijiri replied as Hisoka gripped his hand tightly and glared at the man.

" How does it sound to have a home?" Tsuzuki asked.

" Wonderful!" Hijiri replied smiling. " Don't you agree Hisoka."

" I don't like him. I'm afraid." Hisoka whispered into Hijiri's ear.

" We don't have a choice, really. If he decides to adopt us then we have to go along with it." Hijiri replied cupping Hisoka's cheek and giving him an Eskimo kiss.

" So what do you two do in your past time?" Tsuzuki asked.

" I like to play the violin, Hisoka reads, a lot." Hijiri replied.

" Do you play an instrument, Hisoka?"

" Go on Hisoka, answer him." Hijiri nudged.

" Not really." Hisoka muttered.

" He plays the piano." Hijiri corrected which earned him an elbow in the side.

" That's it. I'm adopting you two." Tsuzuki said before running out of the room.

Hisoka's heart sunk. He felt as though he would vomit. The room was spinning.

" Hisoka?" Hijiri's voice snapped him out of that state.

" Sorry it's just a big surprise." Hisoka mumbled falling back on his bed.

He sighed and closed his eyes when Rin came running in. " Woo Hoo! You two got a home! I wish you good lives. Please start packing."

" Shh. I don't think he's feeling very well. I'll pack his things for him." Hijiri said quietly.

" Okay!" Rin whispered loudly.

Hijiri began to pack what little stuff they had. Hijiri's things were put into his duffle bag and Hisoka's were put into his own. Hijiri shook Hisoka's shoulder and sighed. He picked Hisoka up and walked out of the room. He walked down to the lobby to see Tsuzuki waiting impatiently. He paid the bill and held the door open for Hijiri. He opened the car door as Hijiri laid Hisoka out in the back seat and put their bags on the floor. He shut the door and hopped in front. He put his violin case between his feet and buckled his seat belt. Tsuzuki started the car and drove off. Hisoka moaned and sat up. He suddenly felt car sick and laid back down again.

" Hisoka, are you okay?" Hijiri asked softly.

" No, I feel sick." Hisoka muttered.

" Open the window. It should help." Tsuzuki replied.

" Like I would do anything you say." Hisoka snapped. As he rolled down the window.

Tsuzuki smirked as the boy stuck his head out the window. Hisoka inhaled deeply. He fell asleep with his head out the window.

The car rolled to a stop after two hours. The house was pretty big for a man living alone. It was like a mansion.

" Hisoka. Wake up." Hijiri coaxed shaking his brother's shoulder.

" Nnn. Hijiri?" Hisoka moaned opening one eye.

" Come on. We're here."

Hisoka climbed out of the car. Hijri grabbed his bag and helped him inside.

" Do you boy's want separate rooms?" Tsuzuki asked.

" No! I refused to be separated from Hijiri!" Hisoka yelled panting.

Tsuzuki and Hijiri looked at Hisoka in awe.

" All right then follow me to your room." Tsuzuki smiled.

They walked around a series of turns and corners and up a set of stairs to a room. It was big and even had its own bathroom and balcony. Hijiri laid Hisoka on one of the beds and put their duffle bags on the other. Hijiri placed a hand on his twin's forehead.

" Hisoka, you have a fev-!" Hijiri scolded as Hisoka fainted.

" Hijiri! What's happened to him?" Tsuzuki called.

" He's empathic so he feels other's emotions as if they were his own. Sometimes he'll over load and fall unconcious." Hijiri replied softly as he unbuttoned Hisoka's shirt.

" So it's our fault?"

" Well, I'm sorry to be blunt but it's _your_ fault. I learned to control my emotions and help him when we were kids. Could you give us a moment?" Hijiri spoke in a mild tone.

Tsuzuki rushed from the room. Hijiri watched him leave. He walked over to the other bed and went into his bag. He pulled out his midnight blue nightclothes and walked back to Hisoka. He slipped Hisoka's shirt off and slid on the new one. He unbuttoned Hisoka's jeans and slid them down his legs. He slipped on the new pair and tucked Hisoka into the bed. He folded his clothes and set them on the bed.

Hijiri walked over to a small desk in the corner. He slid a piece of paper out and a pencil and began to write.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Please look over Hisoka and I._

_We really are trying our bests to get along_

_In our new home. Hisoka just really_

_Doesn't like Tsuzuki. We love you both_

_And wish you could be here. Hisoka and I_

_Wish we could see you again._

_Dear God,_

_Please keep our parents safe up there in heaven._

_We love them dearly. Please look out for Hisoka _

_And help him get through the transition of a_

_New home. Please allow Tsuzuki to learn_

_How to control his emotions so he doesn't_

_Hurt my beloved brother. I know_

_You'll answer my prayer because_

_You always do._

_-Hijiri Kurosaki_

Hijiri folded the letter neatly and placed it in an envelope. He pulled a packet of matches from his pocket and walked out on to the balcony. He struck the match and lit the end of the letter on fire. He watched it burn like he had many times before. This was his way of making a prayer. Suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Knowing it was Hisoka, Hijiri turned around slowly to see the worried face of his twin.

" Prayer?" Hisoka asked softly.

" Yeah." Hijiri replied shortly as Hisoka hugged him around the waist in a childish clingy way.

" Come inside when you'e done the sun has set." Hisoka said softly wandering back inside.

After the prayer had burned out Hijiri walked back inside. He walked to where Hisoka was sleeping soundly on a bed. He smiled and got dressed in Hisoka's nightclothes. He climbed into the bed and fell asleep next to him.

Tsuzuki looked into the twins' room. He saw them lying in bed together sleeping. He smiled and walked in and sat down on Hijiri's side of the bed. He brushed locks of choclate brown hair out of Hijiri's face. He turned his attention to Hisoka. The boy slept curled in a ball hugging himself. His face was twisted into a scowl. He looked angry. Tsuzuki touched the boy's face.

Hisoka squirmed and his eyes snapped open. He looked around as sweat rolled down his face. He noticed Tsuzuki and jumped. He scowled and hugged Hijiri protectively.

" Pervert." Hisoka mouthed.

Tsuzuki shook his head vigorously. " No! I came to check on you and wake you up!" He whispered rather loudly.

Hijiri squinted and opened his eyes. Hisoka glared daggers at Tsuzuki.

" You waking up me is one thing but waking up my brother is another. Go die. That's being nice." Hisoka growled.

" Hisoka! He'll return us! Don't be mean!" Hijiri scolded huskily.

" But Hijiri! He woke you up! I know you were up late last night! It's only seven o' clock in the morning! You should've been able to sleep longer!" Hisoka cried letting tears form in his eyes.

" Hisoka, go down stairs with Tsuzuki. I can go back to sleep. It's okay." Hijiri mumbled.

" Hi-!" Hisoka was interrupted by Hijiri placing a finger on his lips and glancing at the door with a little bit of a smirk.

Hisoka understood. He slid from the bed and followed Tsuzuki down stairs. Tsuzuki went into the living room and sat down. Hisoka sat across the room from him.

" You must really love your brother, huh?" He asked softly.

" He's the only family I have. He's always taken care of me since we were little. I love him more than anything. I would rather get raped by demons than allow him to get hurt." Hisoka muttered fingering the hem of his nightshirt.

" That's serious. Raped by demons? Where did you come up with that?" Tsuzuki asked.

" Don't tell Hijiri. I don't want him to find out. A possible adopter was seeing and us the man wanted to 'interview' us separtatly. I had a really bad feeling about it. He took me first. We were sitting down when he started to put the moves on me. I was only thirteen. He raped me there. I screamed and fought but I couldn't get away. The man's wounds I inflicted on him healed almost immediately. I thought about him being an evil demon and came up with that vow." Hisoka explained in almost a whisper.

" I think you should tell Hijiri." Tsuzuki replied.

" I can't! He'd be devastated!" Hisoka yelled. " I told you I would rather be raped again by demons than have anything happen to him!"

" What do you mean, 'Again'?" Hijiri asked rubbing his eyes.

" Hijiri!" Hisoka whispered.

He closed his eyes and bolted out of the living room. He ran to the door and ran outside. He ran through the forest in the rain. He tripped on a small fallen tree and fell into a small stream. He sat there and cried.

" Hisoka! Hey! Brother!? Where are you Hisoka!" Hijiri's voice resounded.

Hijiri darted through the rain looking for his twin. He started to panic when no reply came. He ran screaming for his brother. He suddenly heard sobbing coming from the stream. He looked over the side of the small enbankment and saw Hisoka sitting in the stream crying like a child.

" Hisoka!" Hijiri cried jumping into the stream as well.

He held Hisoka by the shoulders at arms' length. Hisoka just cried.

" Hisoka, what's wrong? What did you mean again? Tell me! We're brothers, twins after all." Hijiri asked wiping at Hisoka's tears.

" Mr. Kazutaka, He raped me while he was 'interviewing' me for an adoption." Hisoka cried suddenly.

" Back when we were thirteen?! Hisoka, why didn't you tell me?" Hijiri replied crying himself.

" Because…Because I thought you would hate me and abandon me!"

" I would never, ever do that. I love you so much." Hijiri replied.

" Do you hate me now?" Hisoka asked sadly.

" No! I love you I will never stop loving you."

" Me too. I'll never hate you."

Hijiri hugged Hisoka tightly to his chest. They sat crying and hugging for sometime.

" We should be getting back. I'm sure Tsuzuki is worried." Hijiri said standing up.

" Agreed." Hisoka sniffed.

They began to climb the steep bank, digging their fingers and toes into the hard packed mud. They hurried back to the house and spotted Tsuzuki in the doorway searching for them with his eyes. When his gazed landed on them he rushed out and pulled his coat over their heads.

" Oh thank God. I was so worried. You two hadn't come back so I started to get scared that one of you was hurt. I'm glad to see you're okay. Are you both still on good terms?" Tsuzuki informed them.

" Yes!" Hijiri hugged Hisoka.

" Good. Hisoka, you can come talk with Hijiri or me whenever you need something or need to get something off your chest. Same goes to you Hijiri." Tsuzuki closed the door behind the sopping wet boys.

Hijiri clung to Hisoka's arm and looked up at him from his crouched position. " I love you, Hisoka."

" Love you too." Hisoka replied blushing.

" You two need a bath." Tsuzuki pointed out.

Hijiri and Hisoka striped their wet clothes off and made their way upstairs to take a bath together. Hijiri took one first on Hisoka's command. Hisoka leaned his head against the side of the porcleain tub. Hiriji blew bubbles in his face to stop him from staring at the water in a daydream.

" Having to take a bath with me in the room, is it weird?" Hisoka asked softly.

" No, because you are my beloved twin brother." Hijiri replied.

Hisoka looked up as Hijiri pulled himself from the water and hugged Hisoka. The younger boy seemed frightened at the sudden contact but relaxed.

" If you want you can get in with me." Hijiri tempted. " I wouldn't mind it." He added hinting.

" If it's what you want then I don't see a problem with it." Hisoka said softly before sliding his under pants off. He stepped into the water and sat down. He drew his legs up to his chest.

" Just like the old days, huh?" Hijiri stated wiping a tear from his eyes.

" Hijiri what's wrong!?" Hisoka exclaimed.

" It's nothing, I just got soap in my eye and holy hell does it hurt." Hijiri laughed rubbing his eye.

Hisoka eyed the boy and set his head on his knees. He began to sob.

" Hisoka! What's the matter, what's bugging you!?" Hijiri exclaimed scuttling over to Hisoka.

" I'm afraid!"

" Of what?"

" I don't know! I'm just getting an aching feeling in my chest! I don't understand!"

The bathroom door opened to reveal Tsuzuki carrying two towels and a wash cloth. He dropped them on the floor and rushed to Hisoka.

" What's wrong, Hisoka!?" Tsuzuki yelled in a concerned way.

No answer. Hisoka sobbed as Tsuzuki rubbed his backing soothingly. Hijiri tried to lift his brother's head and kiss his forehead.

" Hisoka why don't you wash up and come get something to eat?" Hijiri suggested as Hisoka grabbed his hand.

" Don't leave me, Hijiri!" Hisoka's eyes were wide with fear, he trembled nonstop. Hijiri had never seen Hisoka this worked up.

" I won't." Hijiri reassured.

Out of couriosity Hijiri placed a hand on Hisoka's forehead. " Just as I expected, a fever." He added.

" It's not my fault! I just, I just!" Hisoka sobbed. " I'm sorry!"  
" What're you apologizing for!? You're sick, you shouldn't apologize for something stupid like that!" Hijiri scolded in a soft way.

" I'm sorry!" Hisoka sniffed.

" Tsuzuki are you feeling alright?" Hijiri asked suspiciously.

" I do feel a little ill."

" Sad, scared?"

" Well I'm a little scared that you two will end up hating me…" Tsuzuki trailed off.

" Go! For a little while." Hijiri commanded pointing.

Tsuzuki walked out of the bathroom hurriedly. Hisoka began to calm down and finally he was able to wash up and get dressed. They walked down stairs and Hijiri made his emotions smother Tsuzuki's. Tsuzuki had made breakfast and served Hisoka who was rubbing a sore eye.

" Here you go, Soka'!" Tsuzuki sang.

" Call me that again and I will rip your tongue out. Then I will rip the lower half of your jaw completely off." Hisoka warned with an icy glare.

Tsuzuki shivered under his gaze. He gave the next plate to Hijiri.

" Here, Hijiri." He sulked and nugded the plate towards him.

" You can give me a nickname. I don't mind. I'm not Hisoka." Hijiri smiled warmly.

" Hiji!" Tsuzuki smiled excitedly in return.

" No." Hisoka commented looking at his plate full of mush.

" Hisoka!" Hijiri scolded.

" I don't want anyone calling you anything else but your name!" Hisoka slammed his hands on the table as he stood up yelling.

" It's my choice! If he wants to call me by a nickname it's fine!" Hijiri did the samething as Hisoka.

" Hijiri! I should have a say! One it's disrespectful and two I don't like it!" Hisoka replied in a yell.

" You won't have a say in it! He's calling _me_ by a nickname, not _you_!" Hijiri fought back.

" Return me to the orphanage at once!" Hisoka said before running out of the room.

" Oh no. Look what I've done." Tsuzuki commented.

" You didn't do a thing. It was my fault. I hate when I hurt him. Just to let you know he probably won't come out of our room for a few days or he'll try to walk back." Hijiri replied sadly.

Hisoka ran out of the house. He ran across the yard and into the forest. It was all he could do to keep himself from crying. He hated fighting with Hijiri. He suddenly tripped and fell into a tree. His right shoulder was scraped up and was going to bruise. He twisted his left ankel and bruised the ribs on both sides. He was definitely beaten up.

Hisoka tried to stand up and walk but his ankel hurt too much. He gasped at the thought of being alone.

" Tsuzuki! Hijiri! Help me! I need help!" Hisoka yelled.

After at least a half an hour of yelling Hisoka gave up and fell unconcious in the pouring rain. It pelted roughly against his body.

Hijiri began to worry. Hisoka had been gone far too long. He looked at the clock and stood up. He ran outside and began to look around. He got more and more frantic as more and more time lasped. Finally he ran into the forest and ran around long enough to find Hisoka's beaten body lying on the ground. He felt as though it was his fault for Hisoka's state.

Hijiri picked up his brother's body and began to walk back to the house. When he saw Tsuzuki in the doorway he began to sob. He ran into the house and to their room. He lightly set Hisoka on the bed and closed the door. He began to rid Hisoka of his clothes carefully. First he saw Hisoka's bloody shoulder. He whimper and pulled his shirt all the way off. Hijiri set a cold hand on Hisoka's ribs and bit his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming.

Hisoka squeazed his eyes tighter then opened them. He noticed Hijiri and turned his head.

" Hijiri, I'm sor-!" Hisoka was interupted by Hijiri placing a finger on his lips.

" Don't apologize! It was my fault! I hurt you again! I hate when I do! Will you forgive me?" Hijiri asked as tears fell from his eyes.

" Of course! I love you more than anything in this entire world! Nothing you do will ever make me hate you! I will always forgive you so you don't need to ask my forgiveness or even apologize!" Hisoka replied struggling to sit up to hug his twin.

" I love you too! So much!" Hijiri sobbed leaning down to hug Hisoka.

They stayed like that for sometime. Hijiri finally broke the hug and began to rumage through his bag for something. He found a roll of bandages and set them on the bed beside Hisoka. He began to wrap Hisoka's shoulder in them. When he was finished he helped Hisoka into a pair of dry jeans and a faded green button-up shirt.

They walked down stairs, Hisoka clinging to Hijiri's arm. Tsuzuki poked his head around the corner and smiled to see both boys together. He trod up to Hisoka and patted the boy's damaged shoulder.

" Ngh!" Hisoka cried out falling to the floor clutching his limb.

" Hisoka!" Tsuzuki called astonished at the boy's reaction.

" He'll be all right. He's just in a bit of pain." Hijiri replied helping Hisoka to his feet.

" What happened!?" Tsuzuki asked concerned.

" I don't think he'd appreciate me telling you, I'll let him tell you if he want's to." Hijiri replied.

" Hisoka?"

" No. I'm not telling you, you idiot." Hisoka growled.

Hisoka turned around and stomped back up the stairs. Halfway up, he stopped and stuck a hand in his pants pocket to check for his wallet. When he felt it there and backed down the stairs. He walked to the door, Tsuzuki and Hijiri trailing behind, and put on his shoes and coat.

" Hey, Idiot. Where's the nearest town?" Hisoka asked grimly.

" About two miles away, why?" Tsuzuki asked.

" My business is my business." Hisoka replied.

" Hisoka if you plan on walking, you shouldn't go alone. What if someone tries to kidnap you? You're injured!" Hijiri cried out putting his own shoes on.

" Hijiri, I'll be fine. You don't need to come along. I don't want to burden you." Hisoka replied placing and hand on Hijiri's shoulder and the other cupping his cheek, sweeping his thumb through his hair.

" It'll burden me more to know you're going out on your own. You know that even men think we're beautiful! You could get kidnapped! Then raped again! I wouldn't be able to bear it if you were kidnapped or worse, raped! I need you at my side no matter what! Let me come with you! Please!" Hijiri begged as tears fell from his eyes.

" I can't let you! I don't-! I can't-! I just…Just!" Hisoka shook his head vigorously as head hugged Hijiri tightly.

" Please, I'm begging you! Please don't go alone! I'll worry about you!" Hijiri sobbed.

" Alright." Hisoka replied wiping Hijiri's tears.

" Why don't I drive you?" Tsuzuki exclaimed.

" Hell no! I'd rather die!" Hisoka yelled defensively.

" Hisoka, we won't have to walk as far." Hijiri tempted.

" Fine but drop us off at the edge of town. I don't want to be seen with an idiot like you." Hisoka growled.

" Sure!" Tsuzuki smiled.

All three walked out the door after Tsuzuki put on his shoes and coat and grabbed his keys. They back out of the driveway and sped off down the road. At the edge of town Tsuzuki pulled over.

" Pfffffsh!" He imitated a bus.

Hisoka rolled his eyes and got out and helped Hijiri out. They watched Tsuzuki wave and pull away. Hisoka turned around and began to walk into town. Hijiri was quick to grab Hisoka's coat sleeve. They walked around looking at shops and businesses in the small old-fashioned town.

" Hisoka, what're you looking for in specific?" Hijiri asked as they passed a small alley-way full of homeless, scary, looking men.

" A bookstore." Hisoka replied.

" A bookstore?" Hijiri repeated.

They walked a little farther down the road and came to a bookstore. Hisoka gave a contented sigh and darted in. Hijiri followed soon after. Hisoka walked into a fictional section and began to browse. Hijiri picked up a book and put it down when he read the back and it said something about sex and incest. He began to think. _What if Hisoka and I got into a sexual relationship? How would it affect us? Tsuzuki? How would it affect him?_ Hijiri thought to himself when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He whipped around wide-eyed to see Hisoka concentrating on his face.

" Come on, Hijiri. I've picked out a few books that I thought I might like. Let's get going." Hisoka said quietly.

" Mm." Hijiri hummed.

They walked to the cash register and Hisoka paid for his books. He walked out and he handed Hijiri a book. Hijiri looked at it and gasped.

" Hisoka! You didn't!" Hijiri exclaimed looking at his new violin book.

" I sensed you were kinda down so I thought I would help bring up your spirits." Hisoka replied with a little bit of a smiled.

" Thank you so much, Hisoka!" Hijiri replied smiling as he planted his teary face into Hisoka's chest.

Hisoka patted the boy's hair lovingly. " What's up with the tears? It's just a book." Hisoka laughed hugging his twin close.

" Thank you so much! I'll treasure it for the rest of my life." Hijiri said nuzzling into Hisoka's embrace.

They walked towards where Tsuzuki was supposed to pick them up when they over heard some girls talking.

" Are they twins?"

" They're so beautiful!"

" They aren't from around here, are they!?"

" I hear Tsuzuki adopted some new children. I personally like the darker haired one."

" I agree!"

" Me too!"

Hijiri blushed and walked over to the girls.

" I couldn't help but over hear your conversation." Hijiri said in a charming manner.

" Y-yeah?" One of the girls stuttered.

" I am Hijiri Kurosaki. It's a pleasure to meet you." Hijiri bowed his head slightly.

" P-pleasures all ours!"

Hisoka walked over to Hijiri and tugged on his sleeve. He gave the older boy a longing look.

" Introduce yourself first." Hijiri replied.

" I'm Hisoka Kurosaki." Hisoka said in a bored manner.

" I like the darker one better!" The girls cried out hugging Hijiri.

They began to fawn over the boy.

" Paws off! This is why I hate girls! He's my brother so back off!" Hisoka yelled.

" Hisoka! Stop it!" Hijiri cried out catching his brother's hand as he reached out to slap one of the girl's away.

" So, they take presidence over me, huh?" Hisoka replied with his bangs over his face.

" Hisoka!" Hijiri called as Hisoka bolted off.

" He doesn't matter. Just hang out with us. He obviously doesn't care about you." One of the girls replied snarkily.

" Your wrong! He loves me like no one else. He's the only family I have! I won't let anyone get in the way of that! I hate people like you who judge him on stupid appearance and the way he acts for other people." Hijiri glared at the girls.

He ran off after Hisoka. He turned into a deserted street when someone caught his wrist. Hijiri came around with his hand and back handed whoever was behind him with a hollar of surprise. He opened his eyes to reveal Hisoka's pained face.

" I suppose I deserved that." He muttered turning around.

" Hisoka! I'm sorry! I didn't expect it to be you." Hijiri gasped.

" It's fine. Let's go home. I'm hungry and tired." Hisoka muttered.

Hijiri follwed behind as they reached the edge of town. They saw Tsuzuki sitting in his car banging on the steering wheel like they were the drums. He was singing and shaking his head like an idiot.

Hisoka opened the door and Hijiri got in. Then he hopped in and slammed the door with a metal clunk. Tsuzuki began to drive off. Hisoka laid his head against the window. Hijiri placed a hand on his shoulder. Hisoka looked at him as Hijiri laid him down across the backseat, his head in Hijiri's lap.

Hisoka smiled and fell asleep.


	3. Hisoka and Hijiri

" Hisoka! Wake up! We're at home." Hijiri coaxed.

" We don't have a home. We have nowhere to go." Hisoka sobbed from his

sleep.

" Wake up, you'll see." Hijiri whispered as Tsuzuki climbed out of the car.

Hisoka's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. He looked around panting heavily. Hijiri placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it. He kissed Hisoka's forehead and whispered sweet things into his ear. Hisoka was finally calm as he looked up into Hijiri's face.

" Hijiri, I'm alright now. Thank you." Hisoka whispered softly.

" Okay. When we get inside I have something to talk to you about." Hijiri replied smiling.

" Okay." Hisoka replied.

Both boys got out of the car and walked into the house. They took off their coats and shoes then went to their room. Hisoka held the door for Hijiri and closed it behind himself.

" What did you want to talk to me about?" Hisoka asked looking at his brother.

" Please don't hate me if you don't like this but I-I.." Hijiri trailed off.

" I could never hate you." Hisoka declared.

" I w-wanted to start a s-s-sexual r-rel-lationship betw-tween us." Hijiri stuttered blushing madly.

" I don't mind. I'll do anything with you but..." Hisoka trailed off.

" You don't really want to, do you?" Hijiri replied sadly.

" No. How do you think Tsuzuki would take it, knowing two boys are having sex in his house?" Hisoka put a lot of emphasis on the word 'boys'.

" I'll go ask him!" Hijiri exclaimed happily running out of the room.

Hisoka sat down on his bed, dumbstruck. His lips trembled in fear of Tsuzuki knowing what they were about to do. He laid back and took a deep breath. He admitted that he was afraid of Tsuzuki knowing but if it was what Hijiri wanted, he'd do it. Suddenly Hijiri ran into the room excitedly.

" Hisoka! Hisoka! He said he didn't mind! We just have to give him a warning when we're going to do 'it'! He also gave me this jar of lubricant saying it would make it hurt less for you!" Hijiri called like a little kid.

" Hijiri, you actually asked?" Hisoka blushed endlessly.

" Yeah? Why wouldn't I?" Hijiri asked.

" I don't know, it's kind of embarrassing." Hisoka replied.

" Yeah, but since we love each other so much, we'll be okay." Hijiri kissed Hisoka's lips.

Hisoka was surprised at first then relaxed a bit. He began to kiss back as the kiss got more heated and passionate. They broke away panting for air. Hisoka put the back of his hand to his lips. Hijiri smiled and took Hisoka's wrist and began to lick at his fingers. Hisoka gasped and moaned slightly. Hijiri began to suck on Hisoka's fingertips. The younger of the two moaned. Suddenly Hijiri stopped. Hisoka looked at him as he was pushed down onto Hijiri's bed. The younger's lips trembled in fear of being caught.

" Don't worry. I'll be gentle." Hijiri muttered as he began to unbutton his twin's shirt.

The brunette slipped Hisoka's shirt off and slid his hands down his abdomen and up again. He began to play with a pink nipple. Hisoka gasped and grabbed HIjiri's shoulders. Hijiri was stunned at his reaction.

" Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He asked cupping the younger's cheek.

" I'm alright, it felt weird b-but good." Hisoka stuttered.

Hijiri smiled, relieved that he didn't hurt him. He suddenly took Hisoka's nipple into his mouth. Hisoka threw his head back. His body shuddered in excitement. Hijiri lapped and sucked on the skin. Hisoka ran his hands through Hijiri's hair. He gasped when Hijiri bit down on his nipple.

" No! Please, don't bite me! I'm scared Hijiri!" Hisoka cried out sitting up and clinging to Hijiri.

" I'm sorry. I won't bite." Hijiri hushed brushing down Hisoka's hair.

Hijiri moved his attention to his own clothes. Knowing how modest Hisoka was, he decided to strip first. He backed up and slipped his shirt off over his head. He let his jeans fall to the floor. Hisoka watched surprised at what his own twin was doing as Hijiri slid his underpants off. Hisoka closed his eyes.

" Hisoka, don't look away. I don't mind you looking or touching." Hijiri smiled as he lowered himself onto Hisoka.

He licked his neck and suck on it. He allowed his hands to travel down to Hisoka's hips. He massaged them and moved his head to his abdomen. He kissed around it until he came to the waistband of his jeans. He slid his tongue under the waistband, making Hisoka moan rather loudly. Hijiri unbuttoned Hisoka' pants and slid them down his lean legs. Hisoka gasped and cried out. He curled himself into a ball when Hijiri placed a cool hand on his side. He winced and looked up.

" Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm your twin after all." Hijiri said quietly.

Hisoka only nodded. Hijiri hooked two fingers into the clothing Hisoka was still wearing. He pulled them down gently. Hisoka blushed as Hijiri gasped.

" It's impossible for us to be twins! You're so much more beautiful." He exclaimed.

" No way you're more beautiful. I love you either way though." Hisoka replied kissing Hijiri's lips.

Hijiri kissed back and wrapped his hand around Hisoka's erection. Hisoka gasped and pulled away. Hijiri laughed lightly and began to simulate Hisoka's cock. Hisoka gripped the bed sheets and cried out. Hijiri stopped and opened the jar of lubricant. He dipped his fingers in and pulled them out. Hisoka trembled in a mixture of fear and excitement. Hijiri spread Hisoka's legs. He rubbed around his entrance and pushed in with one finger. The younger of the two arched.

" It feels weird." Hisoka moaned.

" It will for a little bit. I'm going to push the next finger in, okay?" Hijiri replied softly.

Hisoka could only nod as both fingers penetrated him. He hissed in pain. Hijiri wiggled the fingers around slightly to loosen him. The younger winced.

" I'm sorry, Hisoka!" Hijiri said huskily.

" S'okay." Hisoka slurred as his fingernails punctured his older brother's shoulder.

Hijiri thrust the last finger in and wiggled them around. He began moving them individually. When he decided Hisoka was loose enough, he pulled them out and lathered lubricant on his own cock. He pressed himself to Hisoka's entrance and grabbed the younger's hand.

" Hijiri, I'm afraid! Please be gentle!" Hisoka squeaked as he trembled.

" I'll be as gentle as I can." Hijiri replied pushing in.

Hisoka gasped and squirmed. Hijiri grabbed Hisoka's hips in surprise.

" Hisoka! Stop moving! If you don't it'll hurt both of us!" Hijiri commanded.

Hisoka stopped all movement. It barely looked like he was breathing. HIjiri pushed in a little farther and began to moved his hips in tiny circles. After he seated himself just right, he began to pace himself on how fast and how hard he pounded out of his little brother. He made sure to hit the young boy's prostate with each thrust. Hisoka suddenly tensed and came. He cried out as the hot, sticky liquid hit his and his brother's chests. A few seconds after, Hijiri came inside of the smaller body. Both rode out their climaxes with moans and cries.

Hijiri fell over on Hisoka without pulling out. Hisoka pulled his arms limply around Hijiri, who sighed in relief,

" I love you, Hisoka." He mumbled.

" Love you too, Hijiri." Hisoka replied, running his hands through the dark chocolate brown hair.

" We better get off our lazy butts and clean up." Hijiri said finally pulling out.

" How are we going to get to the bathroom without being seen?" Hisoka asked trembling.

" Are you alright? Are you cold? Does it hurt?" Hijiri asked worriedly.

" Yeah, I'm alright."Hisoka mumbled.

" We'll wrap a blanket or something around us." Hijiri replied looking at the dirtied blankets.

" I think I got them when I came and climaxed." Hisoka sighed blushing and inwardly cursing himself.

" Yeah, you did. Which, is why we can use them." Hijiri winked at his little brother.

" I guess but how are we going to clean them?" Hisoka sighed once again.

" Tsuzuki won't mind." Hijiri gave a slight nervous laugh.

Hisoka sighed and slipped out from under Hijiri. He stood up and bent down to touch his toes. Hijiri came up behind him and grabbed his hips. He leaned over and hugged Hisoka from behind. Hisoka jumped and tensed at the sudden touch.

" Boys!" The sudden cry as the door opened to reveal Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki stared at the two naked boys, especially Hisoka. He watched as the semen drooled down his lean legs slowly and covered his chest. He blushed and closed his eyes tightly.

" S-sorry, I just wanted to inform you that you won't be going to a public school and instead will be getting a private tutor." Tsuzuki cried out before running off down the hall.

Hisoka suddenly fell over onto the floor. Hijiri sighed and picked up his twin brother. He made his way to the bathroom and set Hisoka in the tub. He turned the water on and made it the right temp. He filled the tub and got two wash clothes. He stepped in and sat down. Hisoka opened his eyes barely and looked at Hijiri.

" H-Hijiri, d-did Tsuzuki really s-see u-us?" Hisoka stuttered tiredly.

" Yeah. I doubt that he thought about something perverted though." Hijiri assured his brother.

Hijiri picked up a wash cloth and dipped it in the water. He began to wash Hisoka's body. Hisoka moaned as he did.

" Feel good?" Hijiri asked with a smile.

" Yeah. Almost too good." Hisoka replied.

" That's reassuring. You're not mad at me are you?" Hijiri asked worriedly.

" No, why would you ask that?" Hisoka yawned.

" Because I just had sex with you! I-I took your virginity!" Hijiri looked like he was about to cry.

" You didn't take my virginity for one. That was taken back when we were thirteen. I wanted to have sex with you no matter how much pain it puts me through as long as it makes you feel good and satisfies you." Hisoka gave a rare smile.

" I love you so much!" Hijiri hugged Hisoka carefully. " Thank you so much."

" Hurry and get washed up. I want to get dinner and go to bed ASAP." Hisoka yawned as Hijiri began to wash his crotch. " Hey! I can do that on my own!"

" I want to do it so I can feel like a good older brother." Hijiri smiled.

When they both washed up and got dressed the headed downstairs for something to eat. They found Tsuzuki sitting on the couch reading a book with a pair of glasses on. When he noticed them, he pushed the glasses onto the top of his head and put the book down.

" Can I help you?" He asked smiling.

" We're a bit hungry. Have you cooked dinner yet?" Hijiri asked kindly.

" No but I'll get it started." Tsuzuki said jumping up.

He began to prepare what looked like to Hisoka corn chowder. He smiled at the thought of his mother's corn chowder. Hijiri wiped a tear that ran down his face lonesomely.

" Are you alright, Hisoka?" He asked softly.

" I'm okay."

" Are you in pain?" Tsuzuki asked softly.

" No well kind of. It's nothing that medications can take of though."

" Heartache?" Tsuzuki questioned.

" I guess."

" Hisoka why don't you go up to our room and rest. You look exhausted." Hijiri suggested.

" Of course I'm exhausted! We just had sex for crying out loud-!" Hisoka slapped a hand over his mouth.

" So you did start that relationship." Tsuzuki smirked.

" Sh-shut up!" Hisoka exclaimed angrily.

" Hisoka! Be nice! Please!" Hijiri begged.

" Yeah. Whatever." Hisoka groaned leaning back in the wooden kitchen chair he sat in.

" So do you still want to be returned?" Tsuzuki asked suddenly.

" Huh?" Hisoka questioned.

" Earlier you said you wanted to be returned."

" No. If Hijiri stays here I am too. If he gets returned I will too." Hisoka stated.

" Great! I was hopping you'd stay. Do you like corn chowder?" Tsuzuki asked as he stirred the soup.

" Mom...Dad..." Hisoka muttered sadly.

Hijiri sensed his brother's discomfort and led him to their room. He went back downstairs and sat where Hisoka had.

" What's wrong with Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked.

" Sorry. He's remembering he way our parents used to make corn chowder every friday night like this. He could make himself sick on it and still eat more. He loves it." Hijiri smiled as he remembered Hisoka actually getting sick and getting scolded for eating too much.

" I'm glad that he likes it." Tsuzuki smiled as well.

" Please don't take this the wrong way but Hisoka really isn't a bad guy. He's mean to people at first but I'm sure when he starts trusting you he'll be much nicer. He's not really much of a people person so he's mean to everyone new. When we were very little he was bullied and picked on and beaten alot so he's afraid to get close to people because he doesn't want to get hurt. I couldn't do anything even though I was the older one. I helped make him like this." Hijiri looked at the man sadly.

" It's not your fault. Don't be so hard on yourself." Tsuzuki comforted.

" I know. He wouldn't want me to be like that. I can't help it though. I feel like I didn't help and and made him like this." Hijiri said softly.

" You should talk to him. It might make you feel better." Tsuzuki winked as he began to serve their meals.

" I'll go get Hisoka!" Hijiri exclaimed running out.

He ran into their room to find Hisoka curled in a corner reading. No surprise there. He set a hand on the boy's cheek. Hisoka shuddered and looked up. He looked down again and marked his page. He put the book on his bed and stood up. He looked around as his eyes started to slide shut.

" Hisoka? What's wrong?" Hijiri asked.

" Nothing!" Hisoka muttered before collasping into Hijiri's arms.

" Hisoka... You fool. You haven't been getting enough sleep, have you?" Hijiri asked hugging the boy close to his body.

After a while Tsuzuki came up to check on them and found the boys curled up in a corner sleeping together. He smiled and scooped them up, a boy in each arm. He set them on a bed and left the room.

_" Hisoka? Where have you gone? Where are you? I miss you!" Hijiri screamed into the darkness._

_ " I hate you, Hijiri! You're the worst! You never protected me when I needed it! I want you to die!" Hisoka yelled crying as Hijiri opened his eyes and screamed._

" Hijiri? Are you okay!?" Hisoka asked frantically.

" Why do you hate me?" Hijiri sobbed.

" Huh? What are you talking about? I love you." Hisoka said completely confused.

" No! You told me that you hated me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for whatever I did!" Hijiri wailed clinging to his younger brother.

" I love you, Hijiri! It was a dream, okay? So don't apologize." Hisoka said softly as the door opened.

" Are you two okay?" Tsuzuki asked in a sleepy voice. He wasn't wearing anything but his boxers.

" Get out!" Hisoka let the yell rip from his throat.

Tsuzuki stared wide eyed before walking out. Hijiri scowled.

" Hisoka! I'm afraid." He said looking distantly out the window.

" About what?" Hisoka asked looking at emotionless emerald eyes.

" I'm afraid that I helped make you cold and distant. Whenever I saw you getting picked on and beaten I didn't protect you, I just stood there like a useless dolt. I didn't save you. I'm sorry!" Hijiri said and emotion filled his eyes and emenated off his body.

" Hijiri, you saw that? You saw them?" Hisoka looked a bit saddened.

" Yeah! I'm so sorry about not doing anything." Hijiri cried out hugging Hisoka.

" It's kinda embarrassing, I was so weak that I couldn't protect myself." Hisoka blushed.

" I'm so sor-!" Hijiri was cut off as Hisoka kissed him on the lips for that purpose.

" Be quite. Don't apologize. I was weak." Hisoka whispered softly.

Suddenly Hisoka's stomach growled. He laughed guiltily as Hijiri smiled widely and dragged him down stairs. He walked into the kitchen and sat Hisoka in the chair. He found a note on the fridge that said:

_Hijiri and Hisoka,_

_I have left the chowder in the fridge in case you get_

_hungry. All you have to do is put the pot on the _

_Stove and set it on a warming temp._

_I hope you like it._

_-Tsuzuki_

Hijiri took out the pot and put it on the glass top stove. He put the temperature on three and let it warm the food. He smiled as Hisoka started to drift off to sleep. When he walked over to shake Hisoka's shoulder, he noticed the boy wince and pull away slightly. He sighed and served their meal when a man in white broke in through a window and appeared in the kitchen, causing Hisoka to faint in fear.


End file.
